


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by The3rdTrumpeteer



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, davey is the most awkward human being in the world let me tell you, four boys on a roadtrip, really gay, these boys are just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The3rdTrumpeteer/pseuds/The3rdTrumpeteer
Summary: Jack, Specs, Davey, and Spot are on their way to vacation when a snowstorm hits, forcing them to stay at a hotel for the night. Featuring cuddly Specs and Jack, awkward Davey, and Spot's never before seen dumb jokes.---A Secret Santa gift for thatchoirperson (@shes-the-king on tumblr)!





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Jack, Specs, Davey, and Spot had only been on the road for an hour or so when fat snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Jack and Specs had been laughing in the front seats, while Davey and Spot sat in the back in a comfortable silence. Well, maybe Spot was comfortable, but Davey definitely was not. Not when he was sitting a foot away from the guy Jack had been pestering him about dating for almost a year now. And make no mistake, Davey definitely wanted to date Spot, but he could never find a good time to bring it up. After all, every time he saw Spot, Jack was there or Race and Albert were there or-

Anyway, it was impossible for Davey to catch Spot alone, and he definitely wasn’t bold enough to pull Spot away from the group to do it.

“It wasn’t supposed to start snowing for another two hours,” Specs said, peering over the steering wheel to watch the flakes; they were already getting bigger and sticking on the windshield, and the wipers soon wouldn’t be able to keep up. “If it gets too bad, we won’t make it to the cabin.”

The cabin in question was in upstate New York. Everyone had pooled their funds to rent it for a couple weeks during the holiday season, but a few people (namely, the people in the car hoping it wouldn’t break down before they reached their destination) had had to work a little longer and hadn’t gone up with the initial caravan. So they were on their way now...or they would be, if the snowstorm hadn’t picked up rapidly and almost forced Specs to pull over to the side of the highway. As it was, he was now going about twenty miles under the speed limit.

“Maybe we should find somewhere to crash for the night,” Jack said. “I don’t think this storm is gonna let up, and even with your superb driving skills, Specs, it wouldn’t be good to try drivin’ through the worst of it.” He winked at his boyfriend. “Wouldn’t wanna mess up that perfect record, would you?”

Specs rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Yeah, pull up the GPS and find a motel or something.” He glanced in the rear-view mirror at Davey and Spot. “That okay with you guys?”

“I’d rather stay somewhere than risk anything,” Davey said. “It’s not like we’re gonna miss anything at the cabin tonight anyway besides drinking, probably.”

“Aw, man, drinking-ow!” Jack rubbed his head where Specs had smacked him.

Spot just shrugged. “Fine with me.”

“Cool.” Specs glanced at Jack. “Did’ja find a place, Jack?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jack touched his phone screen. “There’s a place a few minutes away. Exit here.”

Soon they were on a quiet country road. The snow was still falling heavily, but it seemed almost peaceful now, shining in the glow of the headlights as Specs navigated through the storm.

“There it is!” Jack pointed, and there was a building just visible down the road. Specs turned in, managed to park pretty well despite fact the lines in the lot weren’t even visible and there were almost too many cars to even leave space between each other, and the four grabbed their bags and hurried into the office of the motel, called Roadside Inn. The lobby was clean, if small, and the lady behind the desk had a friendly face.

“Hello!” She said cheerfully. “How can I help you, dears?”

“Hi,” Specs said. “Can we get a couple rooms, please? Just for the night.”

The lady checked the computer at the desk. “Oh, I’m sorry. We only have one room left. Busy season, you have to understand. The holidays.”

“Of course.” Specs turned to Jack, Davey, and Spot. “How do we wanna swing this, guys? Try for another place?”

Jack shook his head. “This was the closest one for miles.”

“Alright.” Specs turned back to the lady. “How big are the beds?”

“Two queens.”

“That’s pretty big. What do you think, Davey? Spot?”

“Fine by me,” Spot said, surprising Davey. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised. He just...was. “We could get a cot, too, if Davey’s uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I’m not-”

“Sorry, honey,” the lady interrupted, addressing Spot. “We’re fresh out of cots, too.”

“I’m fine sharing, Spot,” Davey assured him, trying to sound casual. God, he sure hoped he sounded casual. “Besides, it’s just one night.”

“We’ll take the room,” Specs said.

“Oh, good. Here are your keys.” They were actual keys, adding to the quaint atmosphere of the inn. The lady smiled at the four of them. “I’m Miss Sandy if you need anything, dears.”

“Thank you.” Specs turned to his friends. “Let’s go.”

The room was bigger than any of them had expected, probably because it had to hold the two queen-sized bed. As it was, the beds took up nearly the entire room, giving it a cramped appearance. 

“I call the one next to the window!” Jack practically threw himself onto the bed. He gestured to Specs. “C’mere!”

Specs rolled his eyes but joined his boyfriend on the bed, and Jack curled into his side. “You comfy?”

“Very,” Jack said.

Spot rolled his eyes. “You guys are disgusting.”

“And you’re just jealous.”

“Sure.” Spot turned to Davey. “Which side do you want?”

“Oh, it, uh, it doesn’t matter to me.” Davey put his bag on the side closest to the wall. “This side, I guess.”

“Cool.” Spot said.

“Well, I don’t about you guys,” Jack said, now lying practically on top of Specs, “but I think I’m gonna hit the hay.”

“Good idea,” Specs said, wriggling out from under Jack. “If we leave early in the morning, we can get to the cabin well before noon.” 

“Good idea,” Davey said. “Time for bed it is, then.”

“Nothin’ else to do,” Spot said.

A few minutes later, everyone was ready for bed. Specs and Jack were already cuddling under the covers in their bed, and Spot was on his phone in his and Davey’s bed. Davey sat on the bed, making sure to leave space between him and Spot; he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“It’s pretty soft,” Davey commented.

“Yeah,” Spot said. “Better than I would’a expected. Cute place, too.”

“Yeah.” Davey wanted to say something else, but he was just so nervous for some reason. He hated the feeling. He and Spot were friends. It shouldn’t be this hard to talk to his friend. But when all he wanted was for them to be more than friends-

“I think the lovebirds are asleep,” Spot said, interrupting Davey’s internal monologue. Davey glanced over and sure enough, Specs and Jack were already sound asleep, Jack’s head tucked under Specs’s chin. “Good. That means we can talk.”

“What?” That wasn’t what Davey thought Spot would say. “Talk about what?”

“C’mon, Jacobs.” Spot put down his phone and gave Davey a look. “I know Jack’s been botherin’ you forever about askin’ me out.”

“How...how did you-”

“You think that guy can keep a secret?” Spot smirked. “He thinks he’s slick, but he’s really not. Definitely not subtle, either.”

“Yeah, Jack’s kind of an open book, isn’t he?” Davey brushed a hand through his hair. “It’s just...it’s not that I didn’t want to...”

“What, am I too intimidating, Jacobs?” Spot chuckled softly. “Get it? Intimi-’dating’?”

Davey laughed, too, a short, surprised sound. “That was a dumb joke.”

“It was,” Spot said. “I make ‘em from time to time, believe it or not.”

“Well, it was funny,” Davey said. “I’d, uh...I’d like to hear more, if you got any.”

“I got plenty.” Spot grinned, the widest Davey had ever seen him smile. “But you gotta wait.”

“Really?”

“I can’t just tell you all my dumb jokes at once,” Spot said. “If I do, I’m gonna have to come up with more before we have dinner together.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Davey said. His heart was fluttering. “That’ll give me some time to think of some, too. Maybe they’ll be better than yours.”

Spot snorted. “I doubt it. Mine are pretty corny.”

“We’ll see about that.” Davey smiled.

“I guess we will.” Spot’s grin was still on his face. “You’re on, Jacobs. Tomorrow night, after we get to the cabin.”

“It’s a date.”  _It’s a date!_ Davey settled into the bed, already unbelievably happy. In fact, it was a miracle he didn’t explode when Spot suddenly grabbed his hand.

“Is this okay?” He asked, so soft and concerned and uncharacteristically Spot.

“It’s better than okay,” Davey said.

They both fell asleep still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> read this story on tumblr: @poorguysheadisdoingwhatnow


End file.
